


joba jerk it

by Magictdog



Category: BROCKHAMPTON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magictdog/pseuds/Magictdog
Summary: he jerkd





	joba jerk it

hi my name is joba i wanna jerk it so i did now theres like cumm everywhere. kevin had some yum matt had some yum ciaran had some yum we all clinked glasses and chugged down my peepee milk

**Author's Note:**

> oof


End file.
